Paperback writer
by Josie
Summary: 10 years later Rory is living in Boston with Lane and a great opportunity comes her way. The only hitch is she's going to have to spend a lot of time with a certain blonde. T/R
1. Default Chapter

Meeeeoooow Meeeeoooowww PURRRR PURRRR!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! THUMP. "Ouch!" She sat heaped on the floor her sheets tangled around her body. "Why Me?" She asked pathetically to the roof. A fury of footsteps could be heard coming towards her room and Rory dived under her covers. Lane burst in still in her pyjamas her face alert with worry. "Rory are you..." Lane stopped in mid sentence taking in her best friend submerged under the floral material and began to laugh. "You fell out of bed again didn't you?" Rory popped her head out looking like a deformed turtle. "It's not funny Lane!" Her exclamation was met with even more laughter. "Why'd I do it Lane" Why did I let Mum give me that clock?"  
  
"Because it's Pink, Fluffy and purrs" was the prompt answer.  
  
"Ahrgh"  
  
"Come on fallen beauty you have your big appointment today at 10."  
  
"Ahrgh"  
  
"I've made coffee."  
  
"Lane, I love you!"  
  
"Now if only you were a gorgeous Calvin Klein model my life would be perfect." Lane said in mock sadness leaving the room.  
  
Rory had to laugh. Having Lane as a flatmate was probably the best thing that happened since she got into Harvard. Offcourse, her appointment with Norbert Publishing could change all that. The thought made her stomach have an epileptic attack. She found it hard to believe that she had actually worked up the nerve to send her manuscript. She hated the thought of total strangers reading and passing judgement on her little book. Her fears made no sense at all but the nature of fear itself was baseless.  
  
Rory walked into the Kitchen were Lane sat "Woman" By John Lennon blaring from the stereo system. Lane watched Rory walk into the room, and whistled "Classy." she said with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Thank you, I'm thinking if I can't dazzle em with my book I'm going to charm them with my good looks."  
  
"Trust me your going to end up doing both."  
  
"You lie. But I appreciate it"  
  
"Your modest and it's annoying"  
  
Rory laughed "so job hunting again today?"  
  
"hmm, and then we've got the afternoon shift at the book shop"  
  
"Fun." Rory said thinking of the small bookshop Rory and Lane worked at part time. It had been like this since they graduated from their respective universities and moved to Boston spending most of their time looking for a job and the rest working at the bookshop to ensure that they had enough money for food, coffee, and other necessities. They were scraping by pretty well it was a blessing that Rory's grandparents had bought her this apartment because renting would definitely have made their existence difficult.  
  
Rory walked over to the table coffee in hand and placed herself on a random chair facing Lane. As they fell into a comfortable silence only the surreal clash of Lennon's instrumental and the distant noises of the city could be heard. Lane half rose to leave the table when she caught sight of Rory's face. Rory was nervous. With a life time of friendship Lane could spot all the symptoms, the biting of the lips, the hasty tucking away of her hair. Rory was Nervous, and Lane could tell. Walking around the table, she knelt next to her and gave her hug. "You know their going to love it and if they don't their idiots."  
  
Rory could do nothing but hug her back as she muttered a breathless "thank you."  
  
The moment was interrupted by the shrill tone of the telephone. Rory was closest and reached over to pickup the receiver.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Well Hi Di Doody City slicker this is Betty sue…"  
  
"Hi Mum" Rory said rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh  
  
"Hey no fair! I had a whole hill-billy theme planned out, I even had a song."  
  
"Mum, it's dangerous for some one as deranged as you to have that much free time."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey is that anyway to talk to your loving mother who has taken time out from her deranged schedule to say good luck to her favourite daughter."  
  
"Unless there's something your not telling me I'm your only daughter."  
  
"Trust me you are definitely my only daughter… I might be deranged but I never make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Hey where's the love and support you rang to give me."  
  
"Oh Yeah go get em tiger and if they don't realise how great your book is show em some cleavage it always worked for me."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"I'm kidding! But seriously honey if there is anybody in the world that needs less luck then you they'd be a leprechaun. You have talent and they'll love you and your book and if you go with the cleavage idea they'll love that too."  
  
*  
  
"Ok I can do this" Rory told herself attempting to look casual as she walked towards the overbearing glass doors. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned away. "No I can't" she thought walking away from the building before stopping again. "This would be so much easier if the stupid butterflies would crawl back into their cocoons." She stood their for what seemed like hours mentally preparing herself fro the rejection she was sure would come. Then slowly standing tall, she turned for the final time and walked in through the doors.  
  
*  
  
The Meeting had ended before Rory realised it had even started. Mr Roberts a small man with grey hair framing an otherwise bold head had firmly shaken her hand on arrival and without waiting for the pleasantries that were about to roll of Rory's tongue told her that the company had decided to accept the book. A wild urge to do somersault came over her as she listened to Mr Roberts prattle on about contracts and other details.  
  
Mr Roberts eyed the young woman who sat opposite him smiling as though she was given a candy shop and could not help but take a liking to her and wondered if she had any idea about what he was talking about. "Finally Miss Gilmore," he said eyeing the clock your agent will be in contact with you shortly he was supposed to be at this meeting today but was unable to make it. But he was hoping to get a meeting with you sometime."  
  
"That'll be fine." Rory said her smile never wavering.  
  
"Ok then Miss Gilmore, Good Luck, and I'll stay in contact."  
  
*  
  
"I did it! They accepted my book." Rory's exuberant statement was met by a loud squeal from her best friend as she tackled her with a hug.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you would. Yeah Rory!" Lane yelled still hugging her. Both girls broke away from the embrace laughing.  
  
"So tell me what did they say?"  
  
"Basically that they liked the book, wanted to publish it, and that I might have to do promotional tour or something like that."  
  
"Oh my god, A promotional tour? That sounds so glamorous." Lane yelled pulling her friend into another embrace.  
  
The private celebration was cut short when a wiry woman walked into the room. "You know I'm not paying you two sit here and socialise. there are customers out the front who need help." Came the sharp reprimand.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Lisa." Both women said as they walked out of the door. True to her word, a few people had wondered into the little shop. With a sigh both girls parted to attend to their duties. Rory walked towards the back of the store were she was stacking books and stopped short as she eyed a man blocking her path. He was tall, and from were she was standing it was evident that the grey suit covered what could only be described as a "yummy" body Rory let her eyes wonder to the top of his head, covered by a mop of messy blonde hair. The hair reminded her of someone, long buried in her past. The name caught in her throat as she shook her head violently. She had not thought of him in years, and yet the sight of this man who merely resembled him made something unidentifiable stir within her. "Um…can I help you?" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. The form in front of her spun around causing Rory to gasp and take a step knocking over a pile of books neatly placed along a shelf. The smirk that formed on the lips of the man produced a bright red hue over her face. At this familiar reaction, the smirk transformed into a cheeky grin. "Some things never change, huh Mary?" 


	2. Disappointed

Disclaimer: I have 20 cents in my wallet so I have 2 words…. As if!  
  
Authors Note: Wow Thanks for all the reviews. A special thanks to Apple eye my first reviewee (is that a word??) I really appreciate all the fed back. I wanted to write this in the first chapter but being the computer bimbo that I am it took me a while to work out how to post and then my computer and I had a fight…so yeah. I'm from Australia so if I make any geographical mistakes (which is highly likely) just pretend its real for the norm of the story. If I make any grammatical mistakes (also very likely) remember I'm a blonde. Finally I'd like some one to help me with this story…you know just read my drafts and see what you think and stuff. Anyone interested e-mail me at josie_m84@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks again--- Josie  
  
******************************  
  
*Recap*  
  
"Um…can I help you?" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. The form in front of her spun around causing Rory to gasp and take a step knocking over a pile of books neatly placed along a shelf. The smirk that formed on the lips of the man produced a bright red hue over her face. At this familiar reaction, the smirk transformed into a cheeky grin. "Some things never change, huh Mary?"  
  
**********************************  
  
It took a moment for Rory to recover from her initial shock and reciprocate with "And you, Tristan Dugery seem to epitomise that statement."  
  
"I'm flattered." Came the answer.  
  
"Silly me, I meant to insult you."  
  
"It's never an insult when a beautiful woman remembers your name, even after seven years." At this comment the blush on Rory's face deepened, as she searched for a response. Watching her reaction Tristan could not help but lean in forward and whisper; "And it's also extremely flattering to see that I still have the same effect I had on you seven years ago." Rory took in a sharp breath at their close proximity and silently berated herself for acting the like one of his stupid groupies.  
  
"What effect would that be Tristan? Oh wait, I know, it's the effect that makes me want to find a bucket before I hurl. Yup, anyone that has that sought of effect on me is definitely worth remembering." At her outburst Tristan let out a chuckle, which turned into full-fledged laughter. Rory watched him a moment before she found herself joining in. It took a few minutes before they were able to control themselves. "So you want to tell me what your doing here?" Rory asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's a bookshop Rory, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh um ok" she stuttered. "So found anything you liked?"  
  
"I might have." He said elusively.  
  
"You might have? What sort of answer is that?"  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to respond when the electronic beeping of his cell went of. Reaching for the phone he gave her an apologetic shrug before answering. Rory bent over the books she had knocked down pretending not to listen to his side of the conversation.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What! Now?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Ahrr! Ok I'll be there, but you owe me Mel."  
  
"Sorry, Mary I got to go. It was nice seeing you again." He said looking down at were she was crouched over the books. Before she could respond he had walked out of the store. Leaving Rory watching his fleeting back. "Rory, the name's Rory" she said to the traces of his cologne that still hung in the air.  
  
*  
  
"So let me get this straight. This is THE Tristan. Chilton Tristan, Evil Tristan, Bible boy Tristan, I had a thing for Rory, Tristan?" Lane said excitement bubbling in her voice.  
  
Rory shot a sceptical glance at her best friend who sat cross-legged on their couch. Suddenly, telling Lane about her run-in with the Satan himself, didn't seem like such a good idea.  
  
"He did not have a thing for me."  
  
"Did he follow you around all through high school?" Lane asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"That's not…"  
  
"Answer the question, Rory"  
  
"Fine, yes"  
  
"Did he insist on teasing you with comments usually filled with sexual innuendo?  
  
Rory Sighed before slightly nodding her head.  
  
"Did he, and to quote you on this one, give you a nice kiss at a certain party?" Lane asked matter of factly  
  
"Ahhrggh, Shut up Lane." Rory said burying her head into the sofa, attempting to escape Lane's onslaught and the memories of the past.  
  
"Fine, but using my refined power's of deduction I have tell you, that boy had a thing for you. And from what you tell me it seems as though he still might have a thing for you."  
  
"Ok Sherlock, now I know you're delusional." Rory said looking at Lane like she had three heads.  
  
"Oh really? Care to explain how you came to that conclusion?"  
  
"Tristan, MAY, have had a thing for me, back in high school. But now he hardly seems to care. I mean he just walked out of the shop, just like that, didn't ask for a phone number, didn't want to get coffee with me, nothing. He just walked out." Rory said with a slight shrug.  
  
"You, Rory Gilmore, sound almost disappointed"  
  
"I am not! I'm just…"  
  
"Just what?" Lane asked trying to control the grin threatening to break loose. As she watched Rory sigh and say in a slightly compressed tone  
  
"Disappointed." 


	3. Surprise!

Authors Note: So I've managed to crawl out of the whole I fell into and have finally posted. I 'm really sorry for the delay I actually had this part written a long time ago but my stupid computer stuffed up (what else is new?) and school…well lets just say it's become like something very close to a very painful experience in a medieval torture chamber. This part is kind of longish to make up for the delay. Oh and before I forget thanks for all the reviews. And an extra big thank you to Stephie for being my BETA – Josie  
  
******************  
  
Rory lightly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, to the vaguely familiar song that floated through the radio. Outside, the trees wave madly as they speed along the deserted road. Next to her Lane rummaged through her CD collection for a new song. It had almost been an hour since either had said anything, preferring to drive in a companionable silence, filled only by the alternating tunes from the radio. The silence was interrupted by the shrill tone of Rory's cell. She absently picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID.  
  
"Hello" she said into the phone nestled awkwardly between her ear and chin.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Miss Rory Gilmore please?" asked the male voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hi, I'm TJ, your agent from Norbert Publishing."  
  
"Oh hi." Rory said after a moment of contemplation.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been able to get in contact with you earlier, things have been…um, hectic. I was just wondering if we could arrange for a meeting sometime this week."  
  
"I'm sorry…um…TJ was it?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm going to Stars Hollow this week. Actually, I'm driving there now."  
  
There was a slight pause on the other side of the phone before the voice returned.  
  
"Well I'll be flying into Hartford today so maybe if I could just come over and give you some legal documents and then we can meet when we both get back to Boston."  
  
Rory took a moment to ponder this new proposal before agreeing.  
  
"Yeah sure sounds like a plan. Do you need the address?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Rory quickly recited her address when a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"How did you know Stars Hollow is near Hartford?"  
  
"Excuse me?" came the somewhat startled answer.  
  
"It's just that most people don't know that Stars Hollow exists, even people who live in the next town find it hard to remember the name of our town," Rory paused realising she was dangerously close to babbling "I was just wondering how you knew were it was?"  
  
"I…um…I have relatives who live in Hartford and knows the area pretty well." Came the uncertain answer.  
  
"Ok. So, um, we'll probably get there in a couple of hours just come over whenever, if we're not at home just leave it in the letter box."  
  
"Ok sure, good bye Ms Gilmore."  
  
"It's just Rory," she corrected before adding, "Goodbye TJ," and hanging up the phone.  
  
The moment the phone was tossed into the cup holder, Lane pounced.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"My agent from Norbert Publishing"  
  
"Oh man, and I thought you were arranging a date with hot TJ."  
  
"How do you know he's hot? You've never even met the guy." Rory asked preparing herself for answer she knew would make no sense. Indeed, she was not disappointed.  
  
"Only hot guys have names that are only initials. They're like pretty models with no last names."  
  
Rory chose not to question her friend's insanity.  
  
  
  
Couple of hours later:  
  
Rory loved coming home. Driving through Stars Hollow was like being transported into a picture book. An extremely quirky picture book, but a picture book all the same. There was the town centre, home to the annual celebrations and festivals the town hosted. The Gazebo, a major historical site in Stars Hollow and also where Luke and Lorelai had exchanged wedding vows only a year before. Luke's hardware shop-turned-coffee shop, her second home, the bus stop, the school, and finally her home. As she pulled into the driveway and killed the engine she stared up at it. Even under the cloak of darkness, the house seemed welcoming like a loving grandparent waiting with open arms. Both girls had leaped out of the car, their luggage forgotten.  
  
Lane reached out and rung the doorbell. Inside quiet rustling could be heard before the door opened to reveal a grinning Lorelai. "Mom!" Rory yelled as she ran into her mother's embrace. Hugging both girls in turn, Lorelai beamed. "Welcome home girls!" she said before pushing both girls out of the house. "Mom, what are you doing? I want to come inside. If you're worried about the house being a mess, you know I lived there, and with you for that matter, for 19 years."  
  
"Shh, offspring of mine, you talk too much." Lorelai said before turning to Lane. "Did you bring it?"  
  
"Yup." Lane answered producing a blindfold from behind her back.  
  
"Ok will the two loonies please tell me what's going on?" Rory demanded, her face a mixture of curiosity and amusement.  
  
"We got a surprise for you," Lorelai sing-songed as she placed the blindfold over her eyes.  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"If we tell you it won't be a surprise, silly." Lane said as she helped Lorelai lead her best friend into the house.  
  
"Hmm…is it a pony? Because I always…" Rory stopped short as her mother removed the blindfold to reveal what seemed to be the entire Stars Hollow population squeezed into her living room. A huge banner reading "Congratulations Rory" hung from the ceiling. Luke, Jess, Taylor and Kirk stood in the forefront of the massive group dressed ridiculously in bell- bottoms and an assortment of 70's style clothing. Before Rory could react they began to sing, led by Miss Patty as the conductor.  
  
Paperback writer Paperback writer Paperback writer  
  
Dear Sir or Madam will you read my book  
  
It took me years to write will you take a look  
  
It's based on a novel by a man named Lear  
  
And I need a job so I wanna be a paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer  
  
It's a dirty story of a dirty man  
  
And his clinging wife doesn't understand  
  
His son is working at the daily mail it's a steady job  
  
But he wants to be a paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer Paperback writer Paperback writer  
  
Its a thousand pages give or take a few  
  
I'll be writing more in a week or two  
  
I can make it longer if you like the style  
  
I can change it round and I want to be a paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer Paperback writer  
  
If you really like it you can have the rights  
  
It could make a million for you over night  
  
If you must return it you can send it here  
  
But I need a break and I want to be a paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer  
  
Paperback writer Paperback writer Paperback writer  
  
Rory's initial shock wore off and was reduced to a quivering heap of hysterics as she watched Luke and Jess, unwillingly, sing and dance, contrasted by the overzealous hip movements of Kirk and Taylor. As the song came to an end, the quartet was awarded with a thunderous round of applause and catcalls. Rory didn't miss the appreciative look Miss Patty gave Jess, who was dressed in a pair of tight fitting bell-bottoms, nor did she miss the horrified look Jess wore as a result. Yeah, it sure was good to be back.  
  
  
  
"I just told them that if they didn't do it I'd tell Miss Patty that they both wanted to take up ballroom dancing," Lorelai said in a way of explanation to her daughter about how she managed to get Luke and Jess to make public embarrassments of themselves. Rory grinned at her mother "Thanks mom, this means a lot to me."  
  
"Well we're all really proud of you. And besides the parties not over yet, I still have another source of entertainment that should be here anytime soon."  
  
"Mom, you didn't hire a stripper did you?"  
  
"Of course not," Lorelai said to her somewhat skeptical daughter. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't. I mean, what would Mrs. Kim say?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Lorelai stopped mid-way in her conversation and ran to answer it.  
  
Rory simply shrugged her shoulders at her mother's eccentricity and went to find Jess. She definitely wouldn't let him forget the event of tonight.  
  
Meanwhile at the door, Lorelai had opened it to reveal a gorgeous man standing in the doorway. "You're here!" she said to the stranger. "And you're cute! Rory is going to love you! Just beware of Miss Patty, she's the one who will try to grab your tooshie." Not noticing the confused look on the man's face, she pushed him into the living room. Turning off the music that was blaring from the stereo she called out "Oh Rooory, your stripper's arrived."  
  
Rory spun around from her spot near the centre of the room were she had been talking to Jess. The laugh that was caught in her throat died and instead her jaw dropped as she saw the tall blonde man next to her mom.  
  
"Tristan, you're a stripper?" She questioned as the room fell silent to watch their interchange.  
  
"Um…no actually I'm your agent." 


	4. Incredulous

_Incredulous: disinclined or indisposed to believe_

Even in the semi darkness of the Gilmore's backyard Tristan could tell that the woman standing in front of him was glaring at him incredulously. After his unceremonious arrival she had dragged him out into the yard to get to the bottom of this situation. He had assumed that this was probably to give them some privacy from the prying eyes of her overprotective family and friends. There would also be no witnesses out here if she decided to dismember him. He glanced back up at the house he could see blurred faces pressed up against the window. Well ok, maybe there would be some witnesses but they were more likely to help her with the illegal act then stand up for him.

Unable to foretell what was about to happen he stood uncomfortably in front of her waiting for her to speak.

"This is a joke, right?" she began without any preamble

"What is?" he asks knowingly a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. She glared daggers at him.

"Don't do that! Don't turn this into a joke! This book is my dream, my life. This book to me is what the Mona Lisa was to DaVinci. This book is going to change my world. I've spent the last three years working on it. You can't… you just can't do this."

"Whoa, hold on a second! Don't you think your overreacting a little?" he countered with a strained nonchalance.

"What? Overreacting? Did you just hear what I just said about the dream and Mona Lisa and my own personal cosmic change?"

"I heard, and as your agent it's my job to make those dreams come true and to make that book do for you what the Mona Lisa did for Da Vinci. So why don't you just tell me what your problem is without beating around the bush?"

She stopped and looked at him unsure what to say.

He waited a beat before answering his own question.

"You're pissed off because I'M your agent, and you don't trust me."

"That's completely unfounded."

It was Tristan who now wore the incredulous look on his face as he looked archly at Rory. Rory sighed. Tristan could tell she was trying to calm down and come up with a rational answer.

"It's not that I don't trust you… It's just that you weren't what I expected." Rory stopped again unsure of what else to say, and then she thought of something. "Hold on, how long have you known that you were going to be my agent? I mean did you know when you came to the bookshop the other day?"

"I've known for a couple of weeks. I took on your account after reading your manuscript, and I didn't know it was your book then. It was only when I was looking through your personal information and saw your name and that you attended Chilton that I put two and two together. I laughed when I first realised it was you, but then I remembered something." He stopped.

"What did you remember?" she asked cautiously.

"As deeply as it pains me to admit this, I remembered that you hated me in high school." Rory opened her mouth to say something, but he continued not giving her chance to respond. " So I concocted a brilliant plan. I decided I'd casually bump into you in a social setting and see how you reacted to my presence. I figured if you reacted tolerably I would go ahead with our business partnership, and maybe I was misguided, but I was heartened by our little interlude."

"So why didn't you say something then?" curious now.

"I was called out of there in a hurry, so I really couldn't have an in-depth conversation with you. Actually, that was why I came over today, I wanted to explain everything to you before the publishing house set up a formal meeting for us. I wasn't really expecting the whole town to be crammed into your living room."

"My mum and my best friend organised a party to celebrate the book being published." Rory said needlessly.

"Yeah, the big "Congratulations Rory" sign gave that away."

There was an awkward silence. They had seemed to reach an unspoken truce, and neither really knowing where to go from here. Rory still felt like she should be fighting something."

"How come your a publishing agent?" Rory blurted out abruptly

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I mean shouldn't you be the CEO of the Dugrey Empire? Why are you a lowly publishing agent?"

Tristan scowled, and for the first time that night he looked truly angry. Rory realised that this was rather a personal question and she may have even insulted his job. She hurried to rectify the situation.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

He shrugged, and Rory could tell he was trying to control an emotion. Was it anger? Sadness? She wished she could tell.

"Listen this isn't how I wanted this to turn out. I want to do this. I know I can make your book a success. Trust me." The last part was said half pleading, half reassuring.

"Ok" she said before really thinking about the repercussions of her statement and simply responding to the undefinable element of his voice.

He looked at her shocked. It was hard to believe that the intense conversation that they were having was coming to an end with a simple two-letter word.

"OooKaay" he said drawing out the vowels and giving her a cheeky grin. She returned the smile, relieved that the tension had some how evaporated.

"So TJ, want to come join the party? I hear there's a stripper coming."


End file.
